Just a Dream
by ShadowAss
Summary: Ez az egész nem nagyon alapul a WK-n de csak ide tom mégis beilleszteni a Seiyuu megjelenés miatt.(Na ez érdekes egy mondat lett)Ha kedvet kaptál hozzá olvasdd el. Ha nem az sem baj.A hozzászólásokat várom!


**_Just a Dream– Első fejezet_**

_**A kezdet**_

Késő éjszaka volt épp haza felé tartottam, mikor két férfi ugrott ki elém a sötétségből.

Ide az összes pénzt vagy meghalsz!- kiabálta fenyegetően az egyik. Eközben a másik megszorította a kezemet, nehogy el tudjak futni.- Na mi lesz már! Meg akarsz halni!- majd elővette kabátja egyik zsebéből a pisztolyt, és a fejemnek szegezte, majd a másik kirántotta a kezemből a táskámat, és a pénzemet kezdte el keresni. Ekkor a semmiből még egy férfi jelent meg, és rátámadt a másik kettőre. Hosszas küzdelem után az ismeretlen férfi odajött hozzám és visszaadta a táskámat.

K-k-köszönöm!... De hiszen maga vérzik! Jöjjön velem itt lakom a közelben ott lepihenhet. Ha lehet majd legyünk csendben, mert nem lenne jó felébreszteni a szüleimet.- mondtam a megmentőmnek, és elindultunk a házam felé. Néhány perc múlva már ott is voltunk. Gyorsan bekötöttem a kezét, majd egy teát főztem.

Még egyszer nagyon köszönöm, hogy megmentette az életemet! Hogyan hálálhatnám meg?- kérdeztem az ismeretlentől.

Nem kell meghálálnia. Örülök, hogy segíthettem. Ez nekem elég. Nekem mostmár mennem kell. Köszönöm, hogy ellátta a sebemet. Viszont látásra!- mondta, majd az ajtóhoz ment.

Várjon! Még a nevét sem tudom a megmentőmnek. Nem mondaná meg?- kérdeztem.

Omi. Csak Omi.- majd kinyitotta az ajtót és eltűnt az éjszakában.

Másnap találkoztam a barátnőimmel, és elmeséltem mi történt előző este. Mindenki nagyon megijedt, de mondtam, hogy semmi bajom sem lett. Ekkor még úgy gondoltam, hogy nem fogok többet a megmentőmmel, Omival találkozni. Ez nem jött össze. Nem is fogjátok elhinni, hogy mik történtek velem ezekután. 

Ekkor egyik barátnőm elővett egy magazint, és azt mondta, hogy ma a parkban fog forgatni Yuuki Hiro.

Nincs kedvetek kimenni a forgatásra? Olyan jó lenne! Légysziii!

Felőlem mehetünk. Úgyse voltam még forgatáson, és szívesen megnéznék egyet.- mondtam.

Oké! Akkor délután 2-kor találkozunk a parkban. De el ne felejtsd! Megjegyezted?

Persze, persze. Nem fogom elfelejteni! Ott leszek a parkban a megbeszélt időpontban.- azzal elváltunk. Mivel még rengeteg időm volt kettőig, ezért elmentem meglátogatni tesóm barátnőjét, hogy megbeszéljük tesóm szülinapját. Szerencsére nem lakik messze a kávézótól, ahol voltunk. Kb. 10 perc alatt ott voltam.

Szia Akira! Rég láttalak. Mit szeretnél csinálni Shouta szülinapjára?

Hát gondoltam csinálunk egy bulit, vagy nem tudom. Még semmi frappáns nem jutott az eszembe. Neked?

Én sem jutottam többre, mint te. Sajnos! Egy folytában ezen töröm a fejem, de semmi különleges nem jut az eszembe.- mondtam, majd beleszürcsöltem a Colámba, amit Akira hozott ki a konyhából. Ekkor eszembe jutott az, amit Miori mondott.- Te! Eszembe jutott valami. Shoutanak a kedvenc színésze nem Yuuki Hiro?

De. Miért?

Csak azért, mert ma itt forgat a parkban. Mi lenne, ha szereznék neki egy autogramot? Biztos örülne neki. Na mit szólsz hozzá?

Szerintem jó ötlet. De mennyi az esély arra, hogy szerzel egy autogramot? Szerintem nincs sok. De azért megpróbálhatjuk. Talán sikerül.

Te úr isten hány óra van?

Háromnegyed 2. Miért?

Kettőre a parkban kell lennem. Most megyek. Remélem egy autogrammal térek vissza.- mondtam, majd magam mögött becsuktam az ajtót és a park felé vettem az irányt. Kb. 20 perc múlva ott is voltam. A parkban már rengeteg ember volt. Helyet viszont nem találtam, ezért szomorúan elindultam sétálni. Már vagy úgy 10 perce sétálhattam, amikor észrevettem egy lekerített részt egy táblával. A táblán ez állt: **Idegenek belépni tilos!** Elindultam a lezárt rész felé, hátha összefutok Yuuki Hiroval. Na jó ez csak egy álom volt számomra. De azért megpróbáltam. Már majdnem ott voltam, mikor egy férfit vettem észre az egyik autó mellett. El akartam bújni, de nem sikerült. A férfi észrevett és elindult felém. Nem sokára előttem is állt.

TE! Mit keresel itt?- kérdeztem.

Én! Te mit csinálsz itt. Ide nem jöhetnek be idegenek.

Ezt te mondod! Nem hinném, hogy te bemehetnél oda. Fogadjunk te is egy autogramot szeretnél.

Hát ez nem jött be. Én ugyanis bemehetek oda. És nekem nem kell semmilyen autogram. Tehát mit keresel itt?

Én egy autogramot szeretnék Yuuki Hirotól. Ha jól tudom, itt forgat most. Nem tudnál szerezni nekem egyet Omi? Légysziii! A tesómnak lenne ajándékba.

Megnézem, mit tehetek érted. De ezért már kérnék valamit.

Oké! Bármit kérhetsz. Ígérem. Na jó, nem mindent, de amit tudok, megteszek.

Várj itt. Mindjárt jövök. Valami nevet kaphatnék?

Igen. Shouta Hiroshi.- azzal elment. Már egy jó ideje vártam rá, mikor egyszer csak megláttam a kezében egy papírdarabbal.

Tessék. Itt van az autogram, amit kértél.

Köszi! Nagyon rendes vagy. Most te jösz. Te mit szeretnél cserébe?

Még nem tudom. Adj egy telefonszámot, és majd felhívlak, és megmondom, mit kérek cserébe.

Azért ez már túlzás!

Megegyeztünk. Tehát kell ez az autogram vagy sem? Csak egy telefonszám más nem kell.

Oké, megegyeztünk. Tehát van valamid, amire felírhatod?

Igen.- azzal elővett egy Samsung V200/SL mobilt. Asszem itt esett le az állam.- Tehát mi a szám?

06-70/5496385. (Ez a szám csak egy kitalált szám. Ha valaki mégis a sajátjára ismer az csak a véletlen műve. Ne hívja fel senki sem ezt a számot. ) A név, pedig Sakura.

Oké, köszi. Majd hívlak, ha kitaláltam.- azzal visszament a „színfalak" mögé.

Már jó néhány nap eltelt az óta, mióta megszereztem az autogramot. Azóta nem is hívott fel Omi. Szerencsére! Akira nagyon örült az aláírásnak. Ezzel az ajándék le van tudva. Miközben így tanakodtam megcsörrent a telefonom. Ránéztem a kijelzőre egy ismeretlen szám volt kiírva. Felvettem.

Haló? Ki az?- kérdeztem.

Itt Omi! Kitaláltam mit kérek cserébe.- mondta az „ismeretlen".

Igen? És mit kérsz cserébe?

Remélem ma este nincs semmi programod. Hamarosan kapsz egy csomagot. Abban van a többi utasítás.

Utasítás! Mihez? Mintha egy maffiózó lennél. Ez nekem egyáltalán nem tetszik. Mit akarsz tőlem?

Semmi különöset. Csak olvasd el a levelet és megtudod. Oké? Na szia! A megadott időben találkozunk. Ha lehet, legyél pontos.- mondta, majd letette a telefont. Ekkor hallottam, hogy csöngetnek. Gyorsan lefutottam a lépcsőn, de már késő volt. Anyu már kiment és egy csomaggal a kezében tért vissza.

Kislányom, ez neked jött.

Öö köszi!- mondtam, majd felfutottam a szobámba, és rázártam az ajtót. Gyorsan kibontottam a csomagot. A csomagban egy levél volt és még egy csomag. A levélben ez állt:

**Szia!**

**Remélem tetszeni fog a meglepetésem, ami a másik csomagban van. Ha lehet, még ne nézd meg, hogy mi van benne. Majd csak miután elolvastad a levelet. Remélem tetszeni fog az a bizonyos dolog, ami benne van a dobozban. Tehát a feladatod:**

**Ma este 20 órára készülj el és legyél a park előtt. Én ott foglak várni.**

**Omi**

Mit képzel ez magáról! Mi vagyok én egy baba, amivel azt csinál, amit akar!- miközben elszidtam Omit, kibontottam a másik csomagot. Nem fogjátok kitalálni, hogy mi volt benne. Egy gyönyörű estéji ruha. Ilyen szépet még életemben nem láttam. És abban is biztos vagyok, hogy nem volt egy olcsó mulatság. Na mindegy. Addig nem érdekel, amíg nem nekem kell kifizetni. Ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy nem tudok csak úgy elmenni itthonról, hisz anyuék nem engednék. Hosszas fél órás tanakodás után eszembe jutott Aya, a legjobb barátnőm, és felhívtam.

Helóka! Lenne egy óriási nagy kérésem.

Igen, és mi?- kérdezte tőlem.

Ez hosszú történet. Csak annyit kérnék, hogy had aludjak nálad ma este. Holnap mindent el fogok mesélni, ígérem.

Oké, de csak most az egyszer.

Jó, megegyeztünk. Nem sokára ott leszek nálad. Oké?

Rendben. Várlak.

Fél óra múlva ott is voltam nála. Miközben készülődtem elmeséltem Ayanák a történteket. Hát enyhén szólva meglepődött, mikor befejeztem.

Ezt nem hiszem el. És te el fogsz menni? Te meg vagy őrülve! Nem is ismered azt az embert! Ki tudja, mit akar tőled!

Jaj ne már! Nem lesz semmi gond. Egyébként is meg tudom védeni magamat. Ha valami baj van hívlak. Ígérem. Oké?

Rendben, de tényleg hívj, ha valami baj van.

Igenis Főnökasszony! Na jó most már megyek, mert elkések.- azzal elindultam, hogy időben odaérjek. Pontban 20 órára a parknál voltam. Rajtam volt az a gyönyörű vörös estéji ruha. Hátul mélyen kivágott volt. A hosszú hajam egy kontyban volt összetűzve. Szerintem kicsit hülyén nézhettem ki ott a park előtt. Miközben ott álltam, elém hajtott egy fekete Opel Astra, majd kiszállt az autóból Omi. Rajta egy fekete szmoking volt. Ő is nagyon jól nézett ki. Rövid sötétbarna haját pedig bezselézte. Ha most látnám először, akkor biztos beleszeretnék.

Hát te gyönyörű vagy! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen jól fog majd rajtad állni. De valami hiányzik a tökéletestől.

Szia, mondjuk! Nem mindjárt letámadni. Oké! Aztán beszélhetünk tovább!

Szia! Gyönyörűen nézel ki! De hiányzik még valami.

Igen? És mi?

Hát ez!- mondta, majd elővett egy bársony dobozt, és a kezembe adta.- Nyisd ki! Ezt neked hoztam.- erre én kinyitottam a dobozt. Egy ezüst nyakék volt a dobozban. Valahogy ezt nem képzeltem el Omiról.- Várj, majd én.- mondta, mikor fel akartam rakni a nyakamba. Miután a nyakamba akasztotta a nyakéket kézen fogott és az autóhoz vezetett, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és besegített az autóba, majd gyorsan átfutott a kocsi túloldalára. Beindította az autót, és elmentünk a közelben lévő legdrágább étterembe.

Miért épp ezt kérted cserébe? Annyi mást kérhettél volna. Tényleg tegezhetlek?

Persze, nyugodtan. Amúgy azért kértem ezt, mert már régen voltam étteremben, és kellett egy partner. Úgy gondoltam te alkalmas vagy rá, de ha nem akarod haza is vihetlek.

Ezt azért nem hagynám ki. Amúgy is… legalább fel tudok vágni vele. Kíváncsi vagyok mit fog ehhez Jun szólni.- ekkor egy kaján mosoly jelent meg arcomon.

Ki az a Jun?- kérdezte.

Á csak az egyik osztálytársam. Enyhén szólva nem bírom a csajt. Mindig felvág! Ez nekem valahogy nem jön be. És lekicsinyít mindenkit! Azt hiszi, hogy ő a világ közepe.

Aha! Szóval egy tipikus hülye liba. Ilyenekhez volt már egyszer kétszer szerencsém. Tele van az ilyenekkel az én világom. Akarom mondani a világ.

Hm?

Mit hozhatok a kedves vendégeknek?- kérdezte egy pincér.

Öö hát nem is tudom. Talán egy Cordon Blue-t kérnék.- mondtam.

Akkor kérnék két Cordon Blue-t.

Italt esetleg?

Halkan odasúgtam Ominak:

Te itt lehet Colát inni? Vagy itt nem lehet ilyet kérni? Tudod én még nem voltam ilyen előkelő helyen.

Nem tudom! ÉN sem szoktam ilyen helyekre olyan gyakran járni. Tudod mit, kérünk kettő Colát, aztán vagy kidobnak, vagy nem.- súgta vissza.- Igen, kérnénk két Colát, ha lehetséges.

Öö természetesen lehet. Azonnal hozom Uram!

Úgy látszik nem dobnak ki.- mondta most már kicsit hangosabban Omi.

Ja. Szerencse.- majd mindketten elkezdtünk nevetni. Aztán abbahagytuk, mert mindenki minket kezdett el figyelni. Az este nagyon jól eltelt. Sokat nevettünk, és beszélgettünk. Már lassan bezárt volna az étterem, de mivel mi még ott voltunk, ezért ezt nem volt lehetséges. Ekkor elindult felénk a főpincér.

Elnézést Uram, de lassan be kell zárni az éttermet.

Jaj bocsánat. Akkor kérném a számlát.

Azonnal hozom Uram.- pár perc múlva meg is hozták a számlát. Szerintem jó drága lehetett ez az egész. Mit ne mondjak jó sok mindent rendeltünk. De mindegy. Nem nekem kell fizetni. Miközben így gondolkoztam Omi elővett egy hitelkártyát, és fizetett. Majd miután fizetet elmentünk. Alig értünk az autóhoz, így szólt:

Te, nincs kedved lemenni a tenger partra? Ilyenkor este a legszebb! Hidd el nekem.

Felőlem lemehetünk. De hány óra van?

Hajnali három.

TE ÚR ISTEN! Nekem már otthon kéne lennem! Tudod mit, felugorhatnánk barátnőmhöz egy percre. Átöltöznék, és visszaadnám a ruhát, meg így tudnék szólni neki, hogy ne izguljon.

Jó! Hol lakik?

A parktól nem messze. Majd mondom az utat.- azzal beszálltunk az autóba, és elmentünk a barátnőmhöz. Természetesen ő már rég aludt. Szép halkan bementünk a lakásba. Omit beültettem a konyhába, ezalatt én átöltöztem. Szépen visszacsomagoltam a ruhát a dobozba. A ruha tetejére, pedig ráraktam a nyakéket, majd bevittem a konyhába.

Köszönöm a ruhát meg a nyakéket!- azzal odaraktam elé az asztalra.

Szívesen, de nem kell visszaadnod. Direkt neked vettem.

De én ezt nem fogadhatom el! Ez mind nagyon szép, de nagyon drága is! Nem ezt nem! Hogy magyaráznám meg anyáméknak a ruhát meg a nyakéket. Mondjuk, ha valami bóvli lenne, akkor még meg tudnám, de ezt nem!- suttogtam vissza.

Vedd úgy, mint egy ajándékot. Meg egyébként is én mit kezdenék vele. Én nem hordok ilyeneket. Nem is volt drága. A pénzemet meg ne féltsd. Nem lettem emiatt szegény. Bár rá ment a fizetésem egy része. De szerintem megérte. Tehát ha nem fogadod el akkor megsértődöm.

Oké elfogadom, de most nagy gondban leszek. Nem tudom, mit mondjak anyuéknak.

Majd kitalálsz valamit. Ebben egészen biztos vagyok.

Ha te mondod, akkor biztos így van. Na menjünk, mielőtt felébresztenénk Ayát.- azzal kézen fogtam és kivittem a házból, majd a tengerpart felé vettük az irányt. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy leérjünk a partra. Ahogy Omi mondta, gyönyörű volt a kilátás. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen szép is tud lenni valami.

Te ez tényleg nagyon gyönyörű! Sokszor jársz ide?- kérdeztem.

Ahogy vesszük. Amikor tudok, mindig itt vagyok. Itt legalább magam lehetek, és nem zavar semmi, és senki. Ezt most ne vedd úgy, hogy rossz társaság vagy. Épp ellenkezőleg. Már jó ideje, hogy nem nevettem ilyen jót, mint veled. Tudod, ahol én élek ott nem lehet ilyeneket csinálni. Nem nézik jó szemmel, ha mondjuk egy étteremben Colát rendelsz. Az túl lealacsonyító, szerintük. Na mindegy. Nem szeretek erről beszélni.

Miért? Talán te egy…- ekkor Omi a mutatóujját a számra tette és azt mondta:

Psszzt. Nincs kedved inkább úszni egyet? Az sokkal szórakoztatóbb, mint a lakókörnyezetemről beszélni.- azzal megfogta a kezem és a víz felé kezdett futni.

De hát nincs is rajtunk fürdőruha!- kiabáltam utána.

Na és kit érdekel. Ruha az viszont van rajtad.- azzal belefutottunk a vízbe. Már egy ideje a vízben lehettünk mikor valakit észrevettünk a parton. Nem fogjátok elhinni ki volt az. Csak annyit mondok, hogy Tomokazu Seki. Hát én majdnem elájultam mikor észrevettem. Azonnal elindultam felé, de fél úton megtorpantam.

Omi! Gyere ide egy picit.

Igen?

Te az ott nem Tomokazu Seki?

De. Miért?

Ő a kedvenc Seiyuu-m.

Hát akkor meg miért nem mész oda hozzá?

Mondjuk, azért mert nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak neki?

Várj, mindjárt beszélek vele.- azzal fogta magát és kiúszott Tomokazu-samához. Két perc múlva én is rávettem magam, hogy kimenjek a vízből. Mikor már a parton voltam, jutott csak eszembe, hogy a ruhám csurom egy víz. Kicsit érdekesen nézhettünk ki Omival. Lassan Omiékhoz közeledtem. Ők már javában beszélgettek, mintha régi jó barátok lennének.

Öö… hello! Én Sakura vagyok! Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! Te vagy a kedvenc Seiyuu-m illetve színészem.

Szia! Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! De mi lenne, ha bemennénk a házamba. Enyhén szólva vizesek vagytok. Nem lenne jó dolog, ha a rajongóm tüdőgyulladást kapna. Gyertek, erre van a házam.

Köszönjük!- azzal bementünk a Tomokazu Seki házába. Amint beléptünk a házba, azt hittem összeesek. Egyszerű volt a ház, de mégis modern.- Wow! Ez szuper! Ha én ezt a többieknek elmesélem… nem fogják elhinni!

Sakura, Sakura nyugi. Tudod ő is csak egy hétköznapi ember. Semmivel sem több mint mi.

Khm.. Még én is itt vagyok, ha nem zavar titeket. Bár ahogy elnézlek titeket, azt gondolná az ember, hogy ti együtt jártok.

MI CSODA! Ez nem igaz! Csak egy ismerős, semmi más!

Jól van na, jól van na! Meg sem szólaltam. Oké? Mindjárt jövök, addig foglaljatok helyet.- pár perc múlva visszajött két bögre forró teával. Ezalatt mi leültünk az egyik kanapéra.

Jaj nagyon szépen köszi! Tényleg nem is kérdeztem, hogy tegezhetlek-e.

Persze, de nyugodtan hívhatsz, Kennek is. Tudod az egyik kedvenc alakításom a Weiss Kreuz volt, és nagyon megszerettem a karakteremet.- az egész „éjszaka" így telt el. Majd mikor ránéztem az órámra, rájöttem, hogy már rég otthon kellene lennem.

A fenébe! Már ennyi az idő. Nekem mennem kell. Nagyon szépen köszönöm ezt az estét. Nagyon tetszett. Ezt egy ideig nem fogom elfelejteni. Még egyszer nagyon köszönöm, de nekem már mennem kell.- azzal Ominak és Kennek is adtam két puszit.

Várj haza viszlek. Nem szeretném, ha valami bajod esne. Szia Seki!- majd kezet rázott vele, és az autójához mentünk. De mielőtt elmentünk volna, Ken megállított engem.

Megadnád a számod? Ugyan is szeretnék egy bulit szervezni az Atlanticban, és úgy van, hogy oda a jegyeket csak nyerni lehet, de viszont én nagyon szeretném, ha ott lennél. Hozhatnád Omit is magaddal. Mielőtt még megkérdeznéd, csak baráti szempontból szeretném, ha ott lennél. Tudod van barátnőm, de ezt nem akarom a nyilvánosságra hozni.

Oké megadhatom. Tehát 06-70/5496385. Te is megadhatnád a tiedet.

Természetesen. 06-30/7589214. (Ez a szám sem valódi, tehát ne hogy felhívjátok! )

Na jó most már tényleg mennem kell. Majd hívj!- azzal elmentünk az autóhoz, és Omi hazavitt. Nem kellett fél óra sem és már otthon is voltunk. Mit ne mondjak elég gyorsan mentünk, általában ez az út egy órába telik.

Köszönöm szépen ezt a szép estét. Nagyon jól éreztem magam.

Nem én köszönöm, hogy elkísértél. Régen tudtam ilyen jól kikapcsolódni. Tehát inkább én vagyok hálás neked. Kérhetsz bármit. Megteszem. És akkor tényleg kvittek leszünk.

Oké! Megegyeztünk. Amint kitalálom, hívlak. Na jó most már megyek. Korán fel kéne kelnem. Aludj jól!

Jó éjt neked is. Hívj!- azzal adott két puszit az arcomra, majd visszaült az autóba és elhajtott. Ezután én is felmentem a lakásba. Alig hogy felértem bezuhantam az ágyba, de aludni nem tudtam. Még akkor sem akartam elhinni, hogy találkoztam Tomokazu Sekivel. Órákon keresztül ezen gondolkodtam, aztán nagy nehezen sikerült elaludnom.

Dél körül sikeresen fel is keltem. Hát ennyit a korai kelésről. A konyhában már készen volt az ebéd. Aya már az asztalnál várt.

Jó reggelt!- köszöntem neki.

Jó reggelt! Mikor jöttél meg tegnap? Mert nem hallottalak. Ugye nem történt semmi olyan amit megbánnál?

De. Éjszaka elmentem a tengerpartra Omival és ruhában fürödtünk. Aztán pedig találkoztunk Tomokazu Sekivel, és beinvitált a házába. Nagyon jól elbeszélgettünk. A jövő heti bulijára meg is hívott, ahova csak kiváltságosok mehetnek. Azt mondta, majd hív és küld nekem jegyet. Ja, amúgy hajnali 5-kor értem haza vagy 6-kor. Nem tudom. Korán volt az biztos.

Ja persze! Találkoztál Tomokazu Sekivel. Akkor én vagyok a Mikulás. Anyádék amúgy mit tudnak. Meddig leszel itt? Miért vagy itt?

Miért kérded?

Hát mondjuk azért, hogy ugyan azt mondjuk anyádéknak.

Jaj, ők nem fognak kérdezni semmit sem. Ha meg igen azt mondjuk, hogy Shoutanak a szülinapi buliját terveztük, és kész.

Oké. Na együnk most már. Gondolom te is éhes vagy a tegnapi nap után.- miután végeztünk az ebéddel Aya elővett egy újságot és bele lapozott. Én pedig lassan elkezdtem szürcsölni a kávémat, de ekkor megláttam a címlapot, és azt hittem leesek a székről. Ugyan is az első lapról az a nyakék kandikált vissza, amit tegnap Omi adott nekem. A csodálkozásomat Aya is észrevette.

Mi a baj Saku? (Ez a becenevem.)

Nézd meg az első oldalon a cikket.

Miért mi van ott?

Csak nézd meg. Aztán mindent elmondok.- Aya azonnal az első oldalra lapozott, és elkezdte olvasni azt, bár nem értette, hogy miért lepődtem meg. Ezalatt bementem a szobámba és kihoztam a bársony dobozt.

Igen, mi a baj ezzel a cikkel?

Hát semmi különös, csak kicsit drága volt az a nyakék. Nem gondolod?

Hát mondjuk azt a 10 millió yen-t sajnálom rá. Miért?

Mondjuk tényleg drága volt. Ilyen drága ékszereket nem minden ember tud meg venni, úgy hogy ne szegényedjen el. Nem de?

De? De most már elmondhatnád, hogy mi a gond!

Csak annyi, hogy ez az ékszer az enyém.

Ja persze! És ezt most higgyem is el! Nincs is rá pénzed.

Akkor szerinted mi ez?- kérdeztem, majd oda toltam elé a dobozt.- Nyisd ki nyugodtan. De mi előtt megnéznéd, megkérnélek valamire: ne kiabálj.

Oké.- azzal magához húzta a dobozt, és kinyitotta. Szerintem akkor esett le az álla. Majd rám nézett, aztán a dobozra vissza. Végül megszólalt.

H-h-honnan szerezted! És mióta van meg?

Tegnap kaptam Omitól. Azt mondta, hogy direkt nekem vette. Akkor még nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire értékes. Azt mondta, hogy ajándék.

Te meg vagy húzatva! Hogy mondod meg apádnak! Anyádról nem is beszélve. Bele se merek gondolni. Egyáltalán, hogy tudta megvenni ezt, az az Omi gyerek? Csak nem valami maffiózó?

Nem tudom. Az igazság az, hogy a foglalkozásáról nem nagyon kérdeztem. De azt mondta, hogy ettől nem szegényedett el. Tehát nem lehet olyan szegény. Lehet, hogy ő is úgy kapta, csak nem tudta, hogy mennyire értékes.

Ja persze, és poénból írták azt, hogy „elkelt a világ egyik legértékesebb nyakéke, amit eredetileg Anasztázia nagyhercegnőnek készítettek. Az értéke felbecsülhetetlen volt eddig, de most egy fiatalember megvette, nem is alacsony áron, mondván ezt egy igen kiemelkedő hölgynek szánja. De a nevét nem árulhatjuk el." Hogy neked mindig bele kell, hogy keveredj valami zűrbe. Főleg most mikor mindjárt kezdődik a suli, meg a bátyád szülinapja is itt van mindjárt. Komolyan mondom, hogy néha azt hiszem, hogy te magad keresed a bajt.

Erről nem én tehetek. Amúgy is úgy gondolom, hogy megkeresem Omit és visszaadom neki. Tehát nem kell izgulnod. Tényleg, mikor lesz a tanévnyitó bál?

Nem tudom, és nem is érdekel. És tényleg jó lesz, ha visszaviszed ezt neki.

Na jó, asszem megyek is, átöltözök. Aztán megyek Omihoz.- azzal fogtam magam és elvonultam a szobámba. Mialatt öltöztem, felhívtam Omit.

Szia! Én vagyok az Sakura.

Szia! Már kitaláltad mit akarsz cserébe?

Még nem, de beszélni szeretnék veled. Nagyon fontos. Ráérsz most?- mondtam komolyan.

Oké, de mi a gond?

Semmi különös, majd megtudod. Hol találkozzunk.

Tudod, hogy hol van az Északi part?

Nem.

Figyelj! Ez egy kis kávézó a Vidám park közelében. Pontosabban a Vidám park hátsó kijáratával szemben, és a Toei stúdió mellett. Remélem odatalálsz. Ha nem, hívj.

Oksi. Háromnegyed óra múlva ott találkozunk.- azzal letettem a telefont. Magamhoz vettem az egyik kistáskámat, majd kimentem a konyhába. Megittam a maradék kávémat, felvettem a bársony dobozt és beleraktam a táskába. Aztán már rohantam is a találkahely felé. A megbeszélt időben ott voltam az Északi partban. Mikor beléptem Omi már ott volt. Már rendelt is két Colát.

Szia! Sokat vártál?

Nem. Amúgy is volt egy kis elintéznivalóm. Tényleg miről akartál beszélni.

Semmi különösről. Csak arról a nyakékről, amit tegnap adtál nekem.

Miért mi van vele? Talán nem tetszik?

De tetszik, csak az a baj, hogy enyhén szólva drága lehetett.

Miért? Egyáltalán honnan veszed ezt?

Mindjárt megtudod. Várj egy percet.- azzal elmentem az ajtóhoz, ahol az egyik asztalon a mai újságok voltak. Elvettem azt amelyiket, már reggel olvastam, és odavittem Ominak, majd az orra eléraktam.

Igen, és mi olyan különös ebben az újságban?- kérdezte.

Csak annyi, hogy az a nyakék teljesen olyan, mint amit tegnap adtál nekem. És ha ez a nyakék ugyanaz, akkor felmerül bennem a kérdés, hogy honnan volt neked annyi pénzed, hogy meg tudd venni.

Oké, akkor mindent elmondok. Én a Toei Stúdiónál dolgozom. És az a nyakék, amit a kezedben tartasz az nem igazi, csak egy másolat. Az egyik filmhez kellett, és miután leforgattuk a filmet, azt mondta a rendező, hogy nem kell már. Aki akarja, megveheti. Egyébként is ezek csak kristályok a nyakékben, még csak az kéne, hogy gyémánt legyen. Mit gondolsz te rólam? Hogy maffiózó vagyok!

Jól van na! Csak reggel megláttam az újságot, és megijedtem. Bocsánat! Nem volt szándékos. Miért te mit tettél volna a helyemben?

Oké, nálad a pont, de most felejtsük el ezt az egészet. Beszéljünk valami másról. Ki találtad már mit kérsz tőlem?

Asszem igen. Nem sokára lesz egy tanévnyitó bál a sulimban, és még nincs partnerem. Ne gondolj semmi rosszra, csak nincs sok kedvem megint egyedül menni. De ha nem akarsz nem kell. Legalább bemutathatnálak a barátaimnak.

Jó, de nem tudnád megmondani, hogy pontosan mikor lesz?

Szerintem augusztus 30-án lesz. Általában a szünet utolsó szombatán szokták tartani. Nem hinném, hogy most fognak változtatni. De amint tudok valami biztosat hívlak.- ebben a pillanatban megszólalt a telefonom.

Bocsi.- mondtam Ominak, majd felvettem a mobilom.- Igen?

Szia! Én vagyok az Akira!

Szia Akira! Mi van?

Semmi csak át tudnál ma jönni? Meg kellene szervezni a szülinapi bulit.

Milyen bulit?- kérdeztem értetlenül.

Mondjuk Shouta buliját.

Jaj tényleg. Péntek már 23-a.- mondtam, majd halkan megkérdeztem Omit.- Milyen nap van?

Hétfő.- súgta vissza.

Köszi.- majd így folytattam.- Hát nincs sok időnk már. Nem tudnál még valakit bevonni ebbe az egészbe. Ha többen vagyunk össze tudjuk hozni ilyen rövid idő alatt.

Sajnos nem. Senki sem ér rá. De a barátnőid nem érnek rá véletlenül?

Nem tudom. Meg kell kérdeznem őket. Majd felhívlak. Tényleg mikor találkozzunk akkor?

15 óra megfelel?

Miért most hány óra van?

13:30.

Jó. Akkor 15 órakor nálad. Szia!

Szia!- majd letettem a telefont.

Ki volt az? Már ha nem titkos.- kérdezte Omi.

A tesóm barátnője volt az, Akira. Épp a meglepetés szülinapi buliját tervezzük, csak valahogy sehogy se haladunk vele. És pénteken lesz a szülinapja. A szervezésben meg sehol sem tartunk. Eddig csak a vendégek, és az ajándék egy része van meg.

Ha akarod segíthetek. Úgyis szünetel most a forgatás. Tehát időm, mint a tenger. Legalább lesz egy sofőrötök. Autóval minden gyorsabban megy.

És hogyan akarsz te tíz lányt egy négy személyes autóval mindenhova elvinni?

Ha akarod szerzek egy kis buszt. Azzal akárhova elviszlek titeket.

Benne vagyok!- azzal kezet ráztunk.

Jó. Akkor én most elmegyek, szerzek egy kis buszt. Te meg szerezz annyi embert, amennyit tudsz. És hol találkozzunk?

A parknál. Ott, ahol tegnap este.

Megbeszélve! Akkor szia!

Találkozunk 15 órakor a parknál. Szia.- majd elbúcsúztunk egymástól. És mindegyikőnk ment a maga útjára. Volt egy pár elintézni valónk.

Beálltam a legközelebbi buszmegállóba, ahol a 81-es busz meg szokott állni, és vártam. Ezalatt elintéztem néhány telefont. Kiderült, hogy szívesen segítenének nekem. Amúgy is nagyon bírják tesóm, és meg is vannak hívva. Plusz nincs semmi dolguk péntekig. Mialatt megbeszéltem a teendőket a többiekkel már Akiránál voltam. Megbeszéltük, hogy mit kell még csinálnunk, és készítettünk egy listát. Majd előkerestünk egy várostérképet és bejelöltük azokat a helyeket, ahova be kell menni. Majd kis csoportokat hoztunk létre, és kiosztottuk mindegyiknek a feladatát. Ekkor vettük csak észre, hogy hogy elszaladt az idő. Gyorsan elpakoltunk mindent, és a parkhoz siettünk. Mire odaértünk már mindenki ott volt. És láthatóan össze is barátkoztak Omival, mintha már régóta ismernék egymást.

Sziasztok! Amint látom, már összeismerkedtettek Omival.

Aha. Nagyon kedves. Elmesélte, hogyan találkoztatok, amit már tudtunk, de azt miért nem mondtad, hogy ilyen helyes?- mondta Miori.

Figyi arról nem tehetek, hogy nem olyan az ízlésünk. Egyébként is a szülinapi bulit terveztem. Nem értem rá.

Amint látom, nem jutottál sokra. Egyáltalán meg van valami csinálva a bulihoz? Vagy most nekünk kell megcsinálni mindent?- na, hát ezeket a kérdéseket nem vártam Aokitól. Ő a legjobb barátnőm neki szoktam kiönteni a lelkem, és ezt kapom vissza? Ezt tényleg nem gondoltam volna. De ekkor újra megszólaltak

Szóval?- kérdezték egyszerre.

Eddig még csak az ajándék egy része van meg, amit Akira és én fogunk adni. A többi a mi dolgunk lesz ma. Csináltunk is egy listát. És csoportokra osztottunk titeket. Most kiosztom a listát, és még valami. Mindent, amit vesztek írjátok az apám számlájára. Csak mondjátok meg a nevét, és minden el van rendezve. Oké!

Persze! És hova kell mennünk?- kérdezte Sabrina, aki cserediák nálunk egy évre. Hát lerí róla, hogy nem japán. A várost még szinte alig ismerte, de vásárolni azt nagyon tudott, ezért ment vele Aoki. Róla tudtam, hogy tudja, mi kell és mi nem kell. Legalább is remélem. Néha azért Aokival is elszalad a ló. De talán most nem. Nem tenne ilyet velem, asszem. Na jó, most már vissza kéne térnem a valóságba, és el kellene kezdenünk készülődni, mert így soha sem végzünk.

Tehát itt van mindenkinek a feladata, és hogy hova kell mennie. Minden csapatból felírtam egy telefonszámot, amin el tudjátok érni a másikat, ha valami gond van.

De én itt nem látom Omi feladatát. Ő mit fog csinálni?

Hát természetesen én leszek a sofőr. Azért hoztam ezt a kis buszt. Remélem mindenkinek megfelel. Ha nem, akkor az gyalogol.- mindenki kérdően nézett rá, sajnos senki sem értette, miért mondta ezt. Enyhén szólva kínos volt számára.- Csak egy vicc volt. Nem értettétek a poént?

Figyi Omi ezt ne erőltesd. Úgy sem fog sikerülni, még nem ismernek annyira, mint én. Ezzel nehogy azt hidd, hogy bántani akarlak, inkább csak figyelmeztetni. Várj még az ilyen poénokkal. Oké?

Oké. Mehetünk akkor?

Persze!- mondták egyszerre a többiek. Azzal mindannyian beszálltunk a mi kis fehér buszunkba. Nem kellett sokat menni mire az első csoportot kiraktuk a megadott helyen. Egy óra se kellett, amikor már csak Omi, Akira és én maradtunk. Mi voltunk az ajándék felelősök. Az ajándék kereséshez, pedig a legjobb hely az Ajándék Csarnok. Ez egy három emeletes bevásárlóközpont szerűség, csak annyi a különbség, hogy itt csak ajándékokat lehet kapni. Vagyis hogy mindenféle csecsebecsét, különlegességeket, amiket az egész városba csak itt lehet megtalálni, illetve az egész országban. Például itt vannak a stúdiók által épített boltok. Itt lehet megjelenés előtt megvenni, beszerezni a mozifilmeket. És mivel, hogy most játsszák Yuuki Hiro új filmjét a mozikban, úgy gondoltuk, hogy ezt vesszük meg a bátyámnak. Biztos örülni fog. Ugyan is ezen a héten, sajnálatos módon nem tudja megnézni a filmet. Hát igen egy kis ismeretség nem árt a moziban. Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy olyan nagy embert ismerek a moziból, mint például az igazgatót, inkább azt mondom, hogy az egyik pénztárost. Sőt ő az egyik legjobb haverom bátyja. És mire képes egy barát, ha a másik segítségre szorul. Tehát elintézték nekem, hogy ne kapjon jegyet a filmre. Tudom, hogy gonosz vagyok, de úgyis megnézheti. Csak nem a moziban. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy melyik stúdió készítette a filmet. Ezért az összes ilyen boltot végig kell járnunk. Mivel hogy gyorsak akartunk lenni, mindhárman kaptunk egy-egy emeletet. Akiráé volt a földszint, Omié a második emelet, és az enyém a harmadik. Meg egyeztünk, hogy háromnegyed óra múlva találkozunk. Miután megegyeztünk, szétváltunk.

Jó napot!- köszöntem.

Jó napot! Segíthetek valamiben?- mondta az eladó.

Igen. Yuuki Hiro új filmjét keresem, ami most megy a mozikban.

Sajnálom, de nekünk egy Yuuki Hiros filmünk sincs.

Akkor elnézést, hogy feltartottam. Viszontlátásra!- azzal továbbmentem a következő „stúdióboltba".

Jó napot! Yuuki Hiro új filmjét keresem.

Sajnálom itt nem kapható.

Elnézést. Viszlát!- és ez így ment az összes boltban. Mindenhol azt mondták, hogy náluk nem kapható ez a film. Eközben eltelt a háromnegyed óra. Gyorsan lerohantam a földszintre, közben, pedig imádkoztam, hogy valamelyikük megszerezze a filmet. Mert ha nem, akkor nem tudom, hogy mit adtam volna Shoutanak. Mikor leértem csak Akirat láttam, de nem volt valami boldog. Szinte biztos voltam, hogy nem járt sikerrel.

Na! Megtaláltad a filmet?- kérdezte.

Nem, de amint látom te sem. Most már csak reménykedni tudunk, hogy Omi sikerrel járt.- ebben a pillanatban megláttuk Omit a mozgólépcsőn. Hát ő sem volt boldog. De még mindig reménykedtem, hogy talán, talán. De már ebben sem voltam biztos, és kezdtem rosszul érezni magam. Hogy már megint nem sikerül.

Neki sem sikerült.- mondtam halkan, még Akira sem értette meg azt, amit mondtam.

Mit mondtál?- kérdezte.

Csak annyit, hogy neki sem sikerült. És már megint nem sikerül tökéletes ajándékot venni.

Jaj ne mond ezt. A múltkorinak is örült.- ekkor végre leért Omi, és nem beszéltünk tovább erről. Majd egyszerre megkérdeztük:

Na!

Megvan. Ráadásként, pedig kaptunk a filmhez négy belépőjegyet a stáb bulijára. Remélem most örültök. Szerintem ilyen ajándékot nem igen kap az ember.

Azt meg hogy csináltad, hogy belépőjegyeket is kaptál?

Azt mondták, hogy az első ember, aki megveszi a filmet, az kap négy jegyet is, és még a filmet is ingyen megkapja. Szerintem jó vásár volt. Úgy hogy mehetünk is a többiekért. Biztos már ők is végeztek. Na mehetünk?

Öö… persze.- ébredtem fel a kábulatból. Majd a kis buszhoz mentünk, és elindultunk a megbeszélt helyek felé. A nap végére már minden megvolt, ami kellett. Most már csak a tortát és a kaját kellett megcsinálni, no meg a díszítést. Mivel, hogy tesóm, most megy egyetemre, és az egyetem Tokió másik felében van, ezért anyuék vettek neki egy lakást a közelében. És a többiekkel úgy gondoltuk, hogy ott tartjuk tesóm buliját. Először hozzánk mentünk, hogy elkérjük a lakáskulcsokat, aztán már mentünk is a lakáshoz. Előtte azért tettünk még egy kitérőt, mivel, hogy a lakásban még nem voltak edények. Tehát ezeket is be kellett szerezni. Miután ez is megvolt, már nem tartott vissza semmi sem, hogy előkészítsük a bulit.

Állj!- mondtam, mikor a lakáshoz értünk.- Itt vagyunk. Azt mondom, hogy fogjon meg mindenki egy csomagot és menjünk.- a lakás a negyediken volt. Szerencsére volt lift, így gyorsan feljutottunk. A lakás egyszerűen fantasztikus volt. Én is szívesen ellaknék benne. A lakásban öt szoba volt. Már, mint egy háló, egy nappali, egy konyha, egy vendégszoba, és egy irodaszerűség, emellett volt még egy fürdő, és egy terasz. Szerintem ez a lakás egyszerűen tökéletes volt. Még nem volt teljesen berendezve a lakás, mivel apuéknak még nem volt elég ideje, de szerencsére a konyha már meg volt. Emellett a háló a vendégszoba és az az irodaszerűség is. Már csak a nappali és a fürdő hiányzott.

Szerintem először rakjunk le minden csomagot. A többit meg majd holnap. Már elég későre jár. Meg elvileg holnap délután már lesz néhány új bútor is a nappaliba. A fürdő, pedig szerdán lesz kész. Tehát addig nagyon nem kell csinálni semmi különöset. Holnap akkor mikor találkozzunk? Délelőtt vagy délután?

Hát, ha délután lesznek már új bútorok, jó lenne előtte találkozni, hogy egy kis rendet rakjunk, meg a nappaliban teljesen ki kéne takarítani.- mondta Kaoru.

Oké, de pontosan mikor?- kérdezték a többiek.

Délelőtt 10 megfelel?

Nem lenne gond, ha én késnék egy kicsit? Tudjátok, van egy kis dolgom. Legkésőbb 11: 30-ra itt leszek.- mondtam.

Nem semmi baj. Megértjük. Hisz holnap lesz egy éve, hogy az a dolog megtörtént.- mondta megértően Aya. Hisz ő nagyon jól tudja, hogy mikor mi történt velem. És ez az egész sztori nem egy könnyen felejthető dolog volt. Akkor még 17 éves se voltam, és nem tudtam mi a felelősség. Az a nap volt életem egyik legszörnyűbb napja. Soha nem akarom még egyszer átélni. Shin'ichi és én szinte elválaszthatatlanok voltunk. Szinte mindent együtt csináltunk. Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy kiszöktünk otthonról, hogy elmenjünk egy buliba. Azért kellett kiszöknünk, mert a szüleink nem engedtek el. Az egész este nagyon jó volt. Rengeteget szórakoztunk, és sokat nevettünk. Amikor már hajnali 2 óra volt, úgy gondoltuk haza megyünk. Útközben belénk kötött néhány vagány gyerek. Pedig mi nem is csináltunk semmi rosszat. Csak haza akartunk menni. De ezeknek a csavargóknak más kellett: a pénzünk. Mivel Shin'ichi a bátorságáról is híres volt, ezért nem hagyta magát. Nagyon bátran küzdött, de akkor előkerült az a kés, Shin'ichi pedig a földre került. Én elé ugrottam, hogy fel tudjon állni. Ekkor éreztem a kés hideg pengéjét az oldalamban, a többire nem emlékszem. Azt hiszem elájultam. A következő emlékkép az az, hogy a kórházban vagyok, a barátaim, és a családom mind az ágyamnál vannak. Aztán megtudtam a rossz hírt. Shin'ichi meghalt. És én megúsztam egy késszúrással. A kórházban csak másfél hétig voltam, így is hiányoztam a suliból. Szerencsére apa megbeszélte a suli igazgatóval, hogy nem mondja el senkinek sem az egészet. Mindenki úgy tudta, hogy vakbélműtétem volt, és emiatt nem voltam suliban. Shin'ichiről természetesen tudtak, csak azt nem tudták, hogy én is ott voltam. A történtek után naponta kijártam a temetőbe, hogy elmondjam neki mi történt velem aznap. Mindig vittem neki virágot. A kedvence a frézia volt. Szinte mindig azt vittem neki. Egyfolytában azon az estén járt az eszem. Ha nem akartam volna annyira elmenni, akkor ez mind nem történt volna meg. Természetesen mindenért magamat okoltam, és valahogy nem voltam többé az a vidám ember, mint aki voltam. Sehova se mentem, kivéve a temetőbe. A lelkemben egy nagy űr tátongott, de sehogy se tudtam ellene tenni. Lassan teltek a napok, a hetek, a hónapok, és eljött az új év. Gondoltam talán sikerül megfeledkeznem a gondjaimról, de nem. A barátaim közben próbáltak segíteni, de nekik sem sikerült. Ekkor lépet színre Aya. Ő eddig a percig várt és nem tett semmit. Szerintem tudta, hogy mikor mire van szükségem. Tudta azt is, hogy most jött el az idő arra, hogy visszatérjek, és ne gondoljak többé arra a napra. Valahogy Ayanak sikerült visszahozni az életbe. Megígértette velem, hogy nem megyek ki naponta a temetőbe, csak az évfordulón, és halottak napján. Utána láthatóan javult az állapotom. Egyre többet nevettem. Már csak a tesi órák voltak azok, amik mindig visszahozták azt az estét. Mivel a szúrás helyén egy szép heg maradt, és mindig láttam, amikor átöltöztem. Akkor mindig elszomorodtam, néha még a könnyem is kicsordult. Az osztálytársaim természetesen nem értették az egészet, csak néztek, mint borjú az újkapura. Még most is sírnom kell, ha rá gondolok, de most már vissza kell térni a jelenbe. Elég teendőnk van így is, nem kell azt még lelassítani is. Ahogy körülnéztem, láttam, hogy a többiek is emlékeznek a történtekre, csak Omi nézett érdekesen. Természetesen semmit sem értett. És a leghülyébb arckifejezés ült az arcán. Ahogy megpillantottam elkezdtem nevetni. A többiek is felfigyeltek erre, és ők is meglátták Omi arcát, ők is elkezdtek nevetni. Már egy jó ideje nevettünk, mikor Omi megszólalt.

Mi a csudán nevettek? Én nem értek semmit!- kiabálta túl a nevetésünk.

Épp azon, hogy nem értesz semmit. Miközben mi visszaemlékeztünk, te csak ott álltál, és néztél minket azzal a hülye arckifejezéssel az arcodon. És mikor felnéztem, akkor is azt az arckifejezést láttam. Ezen kezdtem el nevetni.- mondtam neki.

Oké, de megmondaná valaki, hogy mire kell emlékezni?

Ezt most nem kéne erőltetned. Ez nem éppen egy szív melengető emlék.- mondta Aya.

Na jó most már mennünk kell.- vetettem véget az egésznek. Nem volt sok kedvem felszakítani ezt a sebet. Azzal kitereltem a többieket a lakásból, és mindenkit hazavittünk. Utoljára Omi és én maradtam, mivel Omi hozta a kocsit. Megállt a házunk előtt, én pedig kiszálltam. Ő utánam jött, és megfogta az egyik kezemet.

Várj!- mondta.

Miért?

Kérdezni szeretnék valamit. Az előbb, ami a lakásban, mi volt az?

Semmi. Csak… csak… eszembe jutott az egyik barátom. A legjobb barát a világon. Vele… vele…- itt megakadt a hangom, és sírni kezdtem. Rossz volt megint emlékezni. Ekkor Omi közelebb lépett és szorosan átölelt. Én felnéztem, és csak ennyit tudtam mondani:

Omi.

Ne mondj semmit. Ha elég erősnek érzed magad, majd elmondod. Nem akarok rád erőltetni semmit. Na jó most már mennem kell. Későre jár. Jó éjszakát!

Jó éjszakát!- azzal Omi beült az autóba és elhajtott, én meg bementem a házba. Anyuék már otthon voltak, és vártak a vacsorával. Mindketten a konyhában voltak, én is odamentem.

Sziasztok! Bocsi, hogy ilyen későn jöttem, de Shouta buliját szerveztük. Ja apu, míg el nem felejtem, vettünk néhány dolgot a számládra. Remélem nem gond.

Nem, de remélem nem olyan sokat költöttetek.

Dehogy, csak néhány kelléket. Amúgy mi van veletek? Mi volt ma az étteremben? Sokan voltak?

Nem volt semmi különös. Minden olyan volt, mint amilyen szokott. Anyáddal most készítjük elő holnapra a dolgokat. Haza hoztunk néhány asztalterítőt, holnap délelőtt, majd miután megszáradtak, elhozhatnád. A számlákat mikor kell kifizetni?

Azt mondták, hogy szeptember 10-ig ráér. Figyi holnap délelőtt van egy kis dolgom, de amint végeztem vele, elviszem a terítőket. Hány terítő van?

Nem kell sietned velük.

Azt hiszem 30-40-et, hoztunk el.- mondta anyu a mikro mellől. Épp a teáját melegítette, amit minden este meg szokott inni.

Mennyit! Ehhez már egy autó is kéne. Ennyit nem birok egyszerre elvinni.

Ha szépen megkéred Shoutát, akkor biztos odaadja a kocsiját.- mondta újból anyu. Aztán fogtam magam és felmentem Shoutához, hogy elkérjem a kocsi kulcsokat. Csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy odaadja. Kocsi ügyben nem nagyon bízott meg bennem. Bár lehet, hogy mást sem bízott volna rám. Lassan felértem a szobája ajtajához, és bekopogtam.

Shouta? Bemehetek?

Gyere. Mit szeretnél?

Megkértek anyuék, hogy holnap vigyek az étteremhez 30-40 terítőt. De ezt sajnos nem tudom gyalog elvinni. És azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy odaadnád-e holnapra a kocsidat? Vagy elvinnéd délelőtt azokat?

Tessék itt van a kulcsok, de vigyázz rá. Nem volt egy olcsó dolog. És nincs meg olyan régóta a jogsid. Egyébként is jól tudod, hogy nem szeretem rá bízni másokra a dolgaimat.- mondta és odadobta a kulcsot.

Oké megegyeztünk. Vigyázni fogok az autódra. Megbízhatsz bennem.

Remélem. Azért légy óvatos.

Persze. Jó éjszakát!

Jó éjszakát!... Várj! Találkoztál Akirával?

Igen. Miért?

Csak, azért mert már egy ideje nem tudom elérni, és gondolom, te tudod, hogy miért van ez. Bár általában ez csak akkor fordul elő, ha tervez valamit velem. Tehát ha tudsz valamit, akkor mondd meg. Tudod, hogy nem szeretem a meglepetéseket.

Nem tudok semmiről sem, és ha tudnám, hogy tervez valamit, akkor sem mondanám el. Szia.- azzal becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, és a szobámba mentem. Nem egy nagy szoba, de nekem nagyon is megfelelt. Az ajtótól 3 méterre volt az ágyam azzal szemben, pedig az íróasztalom. Az asztalon, pedig egy kép. Ez volt a kedvenc képem. A képen két személy volt. Természetesen Shin'ichi és én. Akkor készült a kép, amikor a tengerparton voltunk. Egy napot töltöttünk ott csak mi ketten, de egyszerűen fantasztikus volt. Általában nyáron ilyen egy napos túrákat szoktunk tenni, aztán mikor haza értünk elővettük a térképet, és az egyikőnk rábökött az ujjával. És másnap odamentünk. Ha fújt, ha fagyott mi elmentünk. Nem érdekelt semmi sem. A lényeg mindig ugyanaz volt, hogy jól érezzük magunkat. Szerettem azokat a napokat. Olyankor semmivel nem törődtem. Még az sem érdekelt, hogy történhet velünk valami. Bár szinte mindig közbejött valami, amit nem terveztünk el. De ez volt a legjobb az egészben. Mikor elindultunk otthonról reggel mindig azon gondolkodtunk, hogy mi fog ma közbejönni. Ezekre a pillanatokra mindig olyan jó emlékezni. Miközben a múltra emlékeztem felvettem a kanjis pizsomámat, és befeküdtem az ágyba, majd lassan elaludtam.

Másnap eléggé korán keltem. Inkább mondjuk azt, hogy hozzám képest korán keltem. Mikor az órára néztem 7 óra volt. Gyorsan felöltöztem, és halkan lementem a konyhába, hogy megreggelizzek. Elég gyorsan ment, és már a garázsban is voltam. Szép lassan megkezdtem az utamat, de mielőtt még elértem volna a célom, megálltam egy virágosnál, és vettem pár szál fréziát. Ezekután az Északi Temető felé vettem az utam. Azon belül is a 27-es parcellába. Ugyanis itt volt a sírja Shin'ichinek. A sírja egy nagy fa alatt volt. Szerintem neki is tetszett volna, ha látta volna. Mikor 100 méterre voltam, észre vettem Shin'ichi szüleit. Mivel hogy a történetek után nem beszéltem velük, mert ők egyértelműen engem okoltak érte, úgy gondoltam, hogy megvárom, míg elmennek. Az idő viszont lassan telt, és én már szívesen meséltem volna Shin'ichinek, de sajnos a szüleinek is volt mit mondaniuk, ezek szerint. Már egy órája vártam, mikor elmentek. Lassan odamentem a sírhoz. Szomorúan olvastam el újra és újra a feliratot.

Jaj Shin'ichi! Úgy hiányzol. Nélküled már nincs meg az a jó kedv. Bárcsak itt lennél. Segíthetnél a tesóm bulijának megszervezésében, és megismerhetnéd Omit is. Nagyon kedves srác, sokat segít. Bár kicsit furcsa. Szerintem titkol valamit. Bár mindenkinek van egy titka. Még nekem is. Jó mondjuk a barátok tudják, de az osztálytársak nem, se a tanárok. Mondjuk én döntöttem úgy, hogy ne tudja meg senki se az egy évvel ezelőtti dolgokat. Nem akartam, hogy mindenki erről beszéljen. Bár néhányan már elindítottak pletykákat. Főleg a nagy pletyka gyáros, Jun. Hisz ez várható volt. Tudod milyen. Mindig ő akar a középpontban lenni. Na mindegy. Lehet, hogy a bálba Omival fogok menni. Hogy úgy mond megkértem rá. De ez egy nagyon hosszú történet. Ha nem gond majd egy másik alkalommal elmesélem, mert a mai napom kicsit húzós lesz. Megígérem, hogy kijövök a bál után, és mindent elmesélek. Tényleg hoztam a kedvenc virágodból pár szálat. Remélem, tetszenek.- azzal odaraktam a sírjához a virágokat.- Ha nem baj most megyek, mert elkések. Ha sikerül mindent elintéznem visszajövök. Jó?- majd felálltam, és elindultam. Először haza mentem, hogy „felszedjem" a terítőket, aztán mentem csak az étteremben. Az étterem a városközpontban volt. Elég jó helyen, rengetegen bejárnak oda. Maga az épület nem volt valami nagy, de kicsinek sem mondható. Kellemesen el lehetett beszélgetni. Az egyik sarokban volt egy zenegép. Általában mindig szólt. Én is szoktam kérni egy-egy számot, mikor ott vagyok. Kb. havonta új lemezek kerültek bele, minden féle új zenékkel, és nem is olyan drága egy számot kérni, 5 yen. Mikor megérkeztem már volt néhány vendég. Először bementem köszönni anyuéknak, és megkérni valakit, hogy segítsen. Majd az autóval a hátsó bejárathoz álltam. Mikor végeztünk a terítőkkel, bementem anyuékhoz, hogy segítsek nekik egy kicsit.

Segíthetek valamit? Vagy csak üljek és figyeljelek titeket.

Ha nagyon akarsz segíteni, akkor mosogasd el a poharakat a pultban.

Oké! Meglesz!- azzal beálltam a pult mögé, és el kezdtem mosogatni a poharakat. Már egy 5 perce ott álltam mikor megszólítottak.

Elnézés kaphatnék egy Cappuccinót?- megfordultam és meglepődtem. Ugyanis véletlenül Omi tévedt be az éttermünkbe. Mikor rám nézet ő is meglepődött. Ekkor egyszerre megszólaltunk:

Hát te mit keresel itt!- aztán nagy csönd lett. Majd én újból megszólaltam.

Miért vagy itt?

Találkoznom kell egy újságíróval. Riportot akar készíteni velem.

Veled akarnak riportot készíteni, és pont itt? Ez szuper! De milyen riport lesz?

Na ezt én sem tudom. Asszem a múltkori filmünkről lesz szó.

Aha.

És te, mit keres itt?

Tudod ez az étterem a szüleimé, és most épp a poharakat mosogatom, mert az előbb hoztam meg nekik az asztalterítőket, és megkérdeztem, mit segíthetek.- mialatt beszélgettünk elkészítettem a Cappuccinót, és odaraktam Omi elé.

Tessék a Cappuccinód. Kérsz még valamit?

Nem köszi. Mennyi lesz?

Meghívtalak. Oké?

Ha nagyon akarod.

Tényleg jössz ma segíteni?

Ha elég gyors leszek az újságíróval igen.

Akkor majd ott találkozunk.- mondtam. Majd Omi az egyik asztalhoz ment és leült egy férfival szemben. Én meg befejeztem a mosogatást, majd odamentem apuhoz.

Ha nem gond most elmegyek. A poharakat elmosogattam. Ja és volt egy Cappuccino. De azt majd otthon kifizetem.

Megtudhatom, hogy hova mész?

Persze. Shouta buliját készítjük elő a leendő lakásában. Lassan már a többiek is ott lesznek.

És te hogy hogy ilyen későn mész. Nem neked kéne az elsőnek lenni.

De. De tudod, hogy nekem ma volt egy sürgős dolgom.

Mi?

Ne kelljen most felidéznem az egy évvel ezelőtti dolgot. Jó!

Jaj, teljesen kiment a fejemből. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy felhoztam.

Nem gond. Már nem fáj annyira, de azért érzem a hiányát.

Hagyjuk most a témát, és menj, csinálj egy szuper bulit a testvérednek.- azzal sarkon fordultam, és elindultam az ajtó felé. Apuval kb. 15 percet beszéltem. De mikor Omi felé néztem valahogy többnek látszott. Szegény gyerek már azt se tudta, hogy fiú-e vagy lány. Gondoltam egyet és elindultam feléjük. Mikor odaértem csak ennyit mondtam:

Elnézést uram telefonon keresik.- Omi nagyon meglepődött azon, amit mondtam.

Melyikünket?- kérdezett vissza az újságíró.

Magát.- mutattam Omira.

Igen. A telefonáló csak annyit mondott, hogy egy rövid barna hajú fickóval kell beszélnie. A végén még hozzá tette, hogy nagyon fontos, és sürgős.- azzal rákacsintottam Omira, hogy vegye a lapot.

Megbocsátana egy percre.- mondta Omi, majd felállt és elindult utánam. Már elég távol voltunk, mikor újra megszólalt.- Köszi! Honnan tudtad, hogy nem bírom sokáig?

Csak rád kellett nézni.

És most mit csináljunk, hogy végre lerázzuk?

Nehogy azt mond, hogy semmi ötleted nincs. Visszamész, és azt mondod, hogy egy nagyon fontos ügyben hívtak, és azonnal el kell menned. Ennyi az egész.

Oké. Még egyszer nagyon köszi. Ez az ember egyszerűen kibírhatatlan.- azzal Omi visszament az asztalhoz, és bedobta magát, de teljesen. A faszi be is vette. Omi pedig megszabadult tőle. Én meg kimentem a hátsó kijáraton, és elindultam haza. Fél úton vettem észre, hogy valaki követ. Bekanyarodtam az egyik utcába, és megállítottam az autót. Nem kellett sokat várnom, mire megérkezett a másik autó, egy ezüstszínű Peugeot 206 CC. Lassan odamentem az autóhoz, majd az ajtaja mellett megálltam. Az ablak üvege lassan elindult lefele, és megláttam:

Omi? Mi a fenét keresel itt? A frászt hoztad rám! Miért követtél?

Gondoltam utánad jövök, aztán mehetünk együtt a bátyád lakására.

Oké. De honnan van ez az autó. Ha jól emlékszem, a múltkor egy fekete Opel Astrával voltál. Ennyi autód van vagy mi?

Nem dehogy is, azt kölcsönkértem a rendezőtől. Ugyanis ez az autó, ami ténylegesen az enyém, a szerelőnél volt.

Aha. Akkor, ha mindent megbeszéltünk induljunk el. Így is késésben vagyunk.- azzal mindegyőnk beült a maga autójába, és elindultunk. Gyorsan haza értünk, nem volt nagy a forgalom. Az autó kulcsait visszaadtam Shoutanak, majd Omival elindultunk a lakás felé. Mire odaértünk már rég ott volt mindenki. Gyorsan felrohantunk a negyedikre, mert a lift bekrepált. Egészen délután 3-ig takarítottunk. Minden tálat, poharat, és evőeszközt elmosogattunk. A szobákban le lett törölgetve, fel lett porszívózva, még az ablakokat is megpucoltuk. Néhány ajándékot, pedig a helyére raktunk. Mivel a többiek tudták, hogy Shouta egy lakást kap, ezért olyan dolgokat vettek, amik hasznosak voltak. A munka alatt pedig nem unatkoztunk. Ugyanis Sabrina hozott magával egy CD-lejátszót meg pár CD-t is. Jól kitomboltuk magunkat. 3-kor megjöttek a bútorszállítók. Nagy nehezen berendeztük a nappalit. Az egész kb. 2 órába telt, de megérte. Az eredmény egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Miután végeztünk a mai teendőnkkel maradtunk még egy kicsit. Hogy úgy mond egy kisebb fajta házibulit rendeztünk. Szegény Omi elég jól érezhette magát egész nap. Tíz lánnyal össze volt zárva. Kész élvezet. Néhányan lerohantak a közeli boltba, hogy vegyenek valami italt. Hát igen akkor volt az utolsó, hogy Aoki, Sabrina és Miori ment el bevásárolni. Egy üveg Colát, két üveg vörös bort és egy üveg fehérbort vettek. Mikor visszaértek, és megláttam, amit vettek, azt hittem padlót fogok. Mindenki kapott egy pohár vörös boros Colát, aztán beszélgettünk, Sabrina még táncolt is. Már besötétedett, mikor észrevettem, hogy Omi sehol sincs, aztán észrevettem, hogy kint áll az erkélyen. Én is kimentem.

Hát te?- kérdeztem kedvesen.

Semmi, csak gondolkodtam.

Megzavartalak? Mert ha igen, akkor visszamegyek.- azzal megfordultam, és félig kinyitottam az ajtót, mikor Omi megszólalt.

Nem. Nyugodtan maradhatsz. … Tényleg lenne egy kérdésem.

Igen? És mi lenne az?

Miért kértél meg, hogy segítsek neked a tesód szülinapjában? Hisz nem is ismersz.

Az igazat megmondva, nem tudom. Az igaz, hogy szinte semmit sem tudok rólad, de valahogy tudom, hogy megbízhatok benned. Bár a szemed azt mondja, hogy valamit nem mondasz el.

Honnan tudod? Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent az emberekről. Szinte néhány mozdulatból, arckifejezésből tudod, hogy mit tudnak, mit éreznek, és mi történt velük.

Ezt én se tudom. Még régen mondta ugyan ezt az egyik barátom, de neki sem tudtam mást mondani. Azt hiszem ez egy velem született adottság.

De ez egy nagyon jó dolog. Múltkor mikor beszélgettünk, nem sokat tudtam meg rólad. De mégis olyan érzése van az embernek, hogy ha nem ismernének az egy nagy veszteség lenne. Melletted az ember biztonságban érezheti magát.

Mesélj magadról!- mondtam.

Hö?

Mesélj magadról!

De mit?

Mondjuk hány éves vagy?

Július 25- én múltam 20.

Ez most komoly? Akkor van Shin'ichinek is a születésnapja.

Ki az a Shin'ichi?

Ő az akiről nem szeretnék még beszélni. Ígérem, elmondom egyszer az egész történetet, de ha nem baj, akkor nem most. Csak annyit mondok, hogy a legeslegjobb barátom volt, de el kellett válnunk.

Miért?

„Elutazott".

Aha. Ha már itt tartunk, akkor megkérdezem én is. Hány éves vagy?

18. Pontosabban, októberben leszek 18. Mondj még valamit magadról. Nem csak az életkorodra vagyok kíváncsi.

Nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak. Tokió másik felében lakom. Ott is születtem. A Mugen Gakuen suliba jártam. (Ez itt most nem SM, csak nem jutott jobb eszembe. ) Itt szereztem meg az érettségimet is, az angol kéttannyelvű szakon. Természetesen angolból van felsőfokú nyelvvizsgám. Ezekután megpróbáltam munkát keresni. Szerencsére felvettek egy kávézóba, mint pincér. Aztán, nem is olyan régen találkoztam egy bizonyos emberrel, aki egy jobban fizető állást ajánlott. Azóta nála, illetve neki dolgozom.

Ezt hogy érted? Csak nem vagy valami maffiózó?

Nem dehogy. Már mondtam neked, hogy a Toei stúdiónál dolgozom.

Ja tényleg. És ott milyen pozícióban?

Elégedj meg annyival, hogy ott dolgozom. Majd egy másik alkalommal elmondom.

Nem erőszak a disznótor. Ha nem akarod, nem mondod el. Megértem. Akkor mond el, ha már teljes mértékben megbízol bennem. Majd én is akkor mondom meg, hogy mi van Shin'ichivel.

Köszi, hogy megértesz. Most jut eszembe, hogy meghívtál valami bálba. Mikor is lesz?

Ha minden igaz egy hét múlva pénteken. Miért?

Csak hogy ne csináljak aznapra semmi programot. Egyáltalán miben kell ott megjelenni? Hétköznapi ruha vagy öltöny meg minden ilyesmi?

Sajnos öltöny meg minden ilyesmi.

És kik lesznek ott?

A sulinkból a 11-dikesek és a 12-dikesek. És elvileg lesz valami együttes is. Valamelyik a suliból. Remélem Aoiék lesznek azok. Ők szerintem a legjobbak. Nagyon jól csinálják. Jobban, mint egyes hivatásos zenészek. Egy időben még segítettem is nekik, aztán történt egy kis változás az életemben, és abbahagytam.

Szóval egy együttesnek segítettél. Tök jó lehetett. És pontosan mit csináltál?

Énekeltem. Kisebb nagyobb sikerrel. Bár nekik és a „rajongóknak" tetszett. Szerintem szart se ért. Mondjuk én mindig így kritizálom magam.

Észre lehet venni rajtad. Valahogy olyan a kisugárzásod.

Tényleg van testvéred?

Igen is meg nem is.

Ezt meg hogy érted?

Van testvérem, csak messzire „elutazott". Csak néha „beszélgetünk".

Aha. Nem lehet valami könnyű neked. Biztos nagyon szereted.

Ezt meg honnan tudod. Nem is mondtam neked.

Egy arckifejezés mindent elmond. És eléggé elszomorodtál, amikor róla beszéltél. Meg hát a hangod is más lett.

Melletted fél az ember beszélni, mert azonnal tudod, hogy mi van vele.

De ezért is lehet velem olyan jókat beszélni.- mondtam, majd elmosolyodtam.- Omi…- mondtam, de a telefon csörgése megakadályozott. Fél perc kellett mire rájöttem, hogy az enyém csörög, majd felvettem.

Haló!

Szia Sakura! Ken vagyok.

Ken? Milyen Ken?

Tomokazu Seki.

Aha. Bocsi, hogy nem ismertem meg a hangod. Miért hívsz?

Csak hogy megkérdezzem, hogy ráérsz-e szeptember 6-án. Ugyanis akkor lesz az Atlanticban a buli.

Elvileg ráérek.

Akarsz valakit magaddal hozni?

Igen, de nem tudom, hogy ők is akarnak jönni. Várj egy percet, megkérdezem őket.- mondtam, majd kinyitottam az erkélyajtót, és bekiabáltam a többieknek.- Akartok jönni szept. 6-án az Atlanticba?

Igen, de mi lesz ott?- kérdezték egyszerre.

Tomokazu Sekinek lesz egy bulija. Szerintem valami tanévnyitó buli lehet.

Oké, megyünk.- azzal újra becsuktam az ajtót, és a fülemhez tettem a telefont.

Jönnének.

És hányan, ha tudhatnám.

12. Remélem nem gond.

Dehogyis. Miért lenne baj. Hisz barátok vagyunk.

Nagyon szépen köszi.

Tudod mit?

Mit?

Csináltatok számotokra VIP belépőket, és azzal feljöhettek az emeleti részre. Ott lesznek a sztárok. Oda egyébként is 20 VIP belépő szól.

Wow! Nagyon rendes vagy. Még egyszer nagyon köszi. Mindenképpen ott leszünk.- majd letettem a telefont, és Omihoz fordultam.- Seki volt az. Szerez nekünk 12 VIP belépőt az Atlanticba szeptember 6-ra. Remélem, eljössz, mert neked is kértem jegyet.

Nem tudom. Az még nagyon messze van. Lehet, hogy közbejön egy forgatás. Komolyan nem tudom.

Megértem. A munka az mindig fontosabb. Általában nálunk is. Csak gondoltam bulizhatnánk egy jót együtt. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen az, amikor úgy isten igazából kirúgsz a hámból.

Ha nem 6-án, akkor majd máskor bulizunk egy jót. Megígérem. Oké.- mondta, majd rám mosolygott, és végig simította az arcom. Ekkor visszamosolyogtam, majd lassan bementünk. Mivel mindannyian nagyon fáradtak voltunk, ezért úgy döntöttünk, hogy haza megyünk, és kipihenjük magunkat a holnapi napra. A holnapi napunk elég hosszú lesz. Ugyanis akkor csinálják meg a fürdőszobát. Lesz mit takarítanunk az biztos. Az este elég gyorsan eltelt. Más nap mindenki a megbeszélt időpontban ott volt a lakásnál, még a „fürdőszoba szerelők" is. Kb. úgy 2-3 óra alatt megcsinálták a fürdőt, és tönkre tették minden eddigi munkánkat. Kezdhettünk mindent ellőről. Este kilencre végül is valahogy végeztünk. Csütörtökön, pedig kezdhettünk főzni. Hát az nem volt egy semmi dolog. Végén már ételdarabokat dobáltunk egymásnak. Mindenki olyan fehér volt, mint a fal a sok liszt miatt. Persze mikor abba hagytuk az egészet, és körül néztünk, mindenki elkeseredett. Azt hittük, hogy meghalunk. Kezdhettük ellőről a takarítást, szerencsére csak a konyhában. Természetesen az ételeket sem készítettük el, teljesen. A tortának is csak a fele volt kész, pontosabban csak a tésztája volt meg. Úgyhogy Akira és én önként vállaltuk, hogy pénteken délelőtt mindent befejezünk. Csütörtökön hullafáradtan estem az ágyba. Szerencsére azonnal el tudtam aludni. Bár aki ilyen fáradtan nem tud aludni, az nem ember. A takarításból meg egy életre elegem lett. Komolyan mondom, ha valaki, akkor azt mondja nekem, hogy gyerünk takarítani, a falra másztam volna.

A péntek reggel viszont nagyon gyorsan eljött. Legszívesebben délig aludtam volna, de mivel addigra már meg kéne lennünk mindennel, ezért már hétkor fent kellett lennem. Akirával nyolckor találkoztam, és mentünk Shouta leendőbeli lakására. Az egész délelőttöt végig főzőcskéztük, meg beszélgettünk. A téma leginkább Omi volt. Ugyanis Akira mindent akart róla tudni.

És mi van köztetek?

Ezt hogy érted?

Jaj, ne légy már ilyen hülye. Úgy értettem, hogy tetszik neked vagy sem.

Helyesnek helyes, de valahogy nem járnék vele. Barátként szerintem jól elszórakozunk, és most nem is vágyok többre. Nagyon jól megvagyok a barátaimmal.

Aha. Szerdán viszont elég jól elbeszélgettetek.

Semmi különösről nem volt szó. Csak a szokásos dolgokról beszélgettünk.

Pontosabban?

Pontosabban megpróbáltuk megismerni egymást közelebbről is. Ezt úgy értem, hogy szinte egyikünkről sem tudott a másik semmit. És úgy gondoltuk, hogy ki faggatjuk egymást.

És mit tudtál meg róla?

Csak a szokásos dolgokat kérdeztem.

Pl.?

Hány éves, családról kérdeztem, mit dolgozik

Igen! Hát akkor mesélj.

20 éves múlott július 25.-én. Tokió másik felében lakik. Felsőfokú nyelvvizsgája van angolból, van egy testvére, aki elutazott, de azért szoktak beszélgetni. Gondolom telefonon. A Toei stúdiónál dolgozik. Azt viszont nem tudom, hogy mit. Egyébként jön a pénteki bálba. Ő lesz a kísérőm. Tényleg ki fogja a zenét szolgáltatni?

Aoiék.

Éjjen! Ez egy nagyon jó hír.

Este mikorra lesz idecsábítva Shouta?

Hétre.

És hogy hozod ide?

Az legyen az én titkom. Meg fogod tudni, de legyen itt hétre mindenki. Oksi?

Megértettem főnök asszony.- mondta Akira, és elment. Én meg elraktam minden kaját a helyére, és egy kicsit kidíszítettem a lakást, majd én is haza mentem. Lassan eljött az este hét óra, egyben a bonyodalmak kezdete is. Nem is tudjátok, hogy mennyi minden történt ezekután.

Folyt. köv.


End file.
